


100 words on the origins of present sufferings and future disasters

by loveinadoorway



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by Tigriswolf: Topic: Reincarnation, Fandom: Author's choice, Pairing: Author's choice, [character] realizing that [pronoun] was a truly terrible person in a previous life</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the origins of present sufferings and future disasters

As he thrust into the tight heat, he suddenly realized that he had met this particular soul before. Chandler had been a dark haired, pouty whore and Dorian had licked champagne from her curvaceous body. He had reveled in her tales of theft, blackmail and murder, of two strangled baby daughters and a life spent sinning, had enjoyed riding the edge of danger, knowing she planned on slitting his throat as soon as his back was turned.

If Dorian knew anything about  fate, he knew that it would even out the scale for this soul eventually. Probably in this life.


End file.
